The Robbery Chapter Ten
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is held hostage by three bank robbers.


Chapter Ten

Unbeknownst to Keith, as he lay tossing and turning in a nightmarish quagmire of horrible dreams, his mother lay less than two hours away. Shirley Partridge also had horrible dreams…she dreamt Keith was hurt, dying, bleeding, and gone. She awoke often with a stifled scream to keep from waking her other four children.

Downstairs the manager of the Partridge Family, Rueben Kincaid, was on the phone with some of his ex-army buddies. One man named Paul Trenton was giving Rueben advice. "Kincaid, the police have their hands tied in investigations like this. They can only work in the jurisdiction and they have to defer to other law enforcement agencies. You need some private agency to help you locate Keith. Do you think the family or the record company could come up with some money to pay for the private funding? My team could get on it right away. I'd even be willing to work for free and to use some of my own vehicles but I'll still need help and those men will expect to be paid. So, what do you say?"

Rueben didn't hesitate. "Call your team, Paul. I'll pay for the expenses myself. This family has become like my own family. I feel like my own son is missing. His mother is beside herself with worry. So far, no one knows anything except that he is gone. I'll fax you what little info I have and then you keep us updated every hour. Thanks again, Paul. I'll talk to you later. Good bye."

"Are they going to help?" It was Shirley standing just on the bottom of the stairs in the darkened foyer. Her eyes were red from crying.

Reuben's heart ached to see his friend like this."Yes. My old army buddy Paul is into private investigations. He's going to help. He was very interested in the cars these men are using and thinks that will help him track them down. He has friends at the Department of Motor Vehicles. Even if they paid with cash, Paul thinks he can find Keith. What did Trooper Bower say the last time you spoke? I was on the phone and I missed most of your conversation."

"Bower thinks that Keith has been near Julian. Some people buying apples from a road side stand were sure they saw a young man laughing in a car and they were sure it was my son." Shirley sighed with fatigue.

"But you disagree," Reuben asked.

"What would Keith have to be laughing about? He's been kidnapped for god's sake," Shirley answered a little angrier than she meant it.

Rueben ignored her tone. She was exhausted and worried for her child. She had the right to be grumpy even with him. "Shirley, we are going to find Keith. You have to keep the faith. That boy lives under a lucky star for sure. It's going to be alright."

He gathered the upset mother in his arms and held her until she pulled away. "How about an early morning snack," she suggested. With a sad face and heavy heart she led the way into the kitchen where she and Rueben sat until the golden glow of dawn appeared in the sky.

In the kitchen of the remote cabin, sat Joseph and Frank and Kevin. Angelina and Keith were still asleep in their own rooms. Joe had looked in on both of them to find each teenager sleeping quietly. At the breakfast table was a map laid out with the blueprints to a warehouse. This is where the three men planned to go today. Bernie's warehouse was used as a staging area for several drug dealers in the California area. Today there should be an estimated fifteen million waiting.

"This job might be our last," Joe started. "By now we each have amassed quite a fortune."

Kevin smiled. "Yeah. I'm filthy rich already. This take today will just put me over the top. Then I can join my family in Japan permanently. No more jobs for me. I will still want to get together in Rio next year but just to celebrate my fortune and retirement."

Frank laughed. 'You always were the lazy one, Kev. Me and Joe ain't had enough. I could do this forever. It ain't about the money for me no more. It's the thrill of escape."

Joseph chuckled. It had been a great twenty years. Frank was right. It wasn't about the money. It was about outsmarting everyone…cops, victims, drug dealers, and your own friends and family. He thought of his dead wife Louise. She had died of cancer last year and she went to her grave thinking Joseph sold insurance. Dumb woman! He missed her cooking but money was so much better than love. Even Angelina…Joe loved her. Liked to please her. But if the choice came down it was always the money. A man can always find a new wife or have another child so why let that be your priority?

Joe's thoughts turned to Angelina and Keith. Joe knew he was taking a chance today by letting them stay here alone but that was the real thrill. Would the boy escape? Would he try to run? Would he sacrifice his life for a stranger like Angelina? Would the men have to track them down and kill them?

Joe was so looking forward to what might happen. In reality, Joe hoped that Keith would stay put and rest and just entertain Angelina with his natural charm. Joe liked Keith. He had not met anyone with such honesty and personal strength in a long time. What Joseph wanted was just to let the superstar go and let him live out his young life singing and entertaining the world. Joe also loved Angelina as much as a self made monster such as himself could love someone. He would hate to hurt those two kids…but if that was the way life took him today…

Angelina entered the kitchen. She threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, Daddy. Want some waffles for breakfast? I can fix us some frozen ones in just a second?"

"Why sure, pumpkin. Make some for everyone. Then go wake up Mr. Famous and give him some too," he smiled sweetly at Angelina.

"Oh, dad. I can't believe Keith is sleeping right in that room. It's like a dream. I slept so happily all night just thinking about him. He is even sweeter than I imagined. He is thoughtful and so polite!"

Angie popped the waffles in the toaster and poured apple juice for all the men. They smiled at her sweetly pretending to care and they politely thanked her for the breakfast. No more talk of robberies was done while the girl was in the room.

Angelina ate next to her dad and when she finished she made a special plate for Keith. She filled a glass with apple juice and added a piece of ice to make it super cold and refreshing for her teen heart throb. She piled three waffles smeared with butter and floating in warm syrup on a blue flowered plate and put everything on a bright red tray for Keith. Then she excused herself and headed into Keith's bedroom.

Keith was lying on his side with his right arm dangling off the bed and his long fingers just touching the wood flooring. He was still asleep here at eight o'clock on this lovely autumn Tuesday.

In actuality he had not slept well and had jumped nervously at every creaking sound and had really on slept about two hours the whole night. Horrible dream after horrible dream had slammed him awake. His shoulder had pained him all night as well.

Angelina cleared her throat and shyly said, "Keith? Are you awake?"

His long lashes blinked slowly open and he looked at Angie with sleepy eyes. Keith tried to keep them open. His hazel eyes closed again.

"Keith? I brought you breakfast. Are you hungry?" Angelina spoke a little louder this time.

Again his eyes fluttered slowly open and he gave her a tired smile. "Hi, Angie." Keith looked at her with her red tray loaded with breakfast. He was not interested in the food but he saw her enthusiasm and forced himself to sit up.

She tried again. "I hope you like waffles and apple juice. I fixed it just for you." She put the tray next to the bed on the nightstand and waited for Keith to chow down. Her smile radiated the room.

Keith took a deep breath. He was not a morning person. On a typical day at home, Keith would never get up before noon on a day off or holiday. His usual custom was to wake up late and then head off for a nice long, hot shower. Then to dress and lastly to comb his long, brown hair until it lay perfectly on his head. Looking good mattered to Keith for two reasons: One…he took pride in his appearance. He liked to look neatly dressed. Two… you never knew when a reporter could pop out and snap your picture. Publicity came with his popularity.

Right now all Keith could think was that he'd love that hot shower. The food could wait. But when he saw Angie's face so excited and the trouble she had gone to making his breakfast he gave her a heartfelt grin.

"You went to so much trouble. How sweet. You didn't have to, Angelina. Thank you. It looks delicious." Keith looked at the waffles and juice. It didn't really look that good.

The waffles were frozen and reminded Keith that if things had been different he'd have been home having homemade waffles by his mother in the comfort of his own home. That stupid apple juice had gotten him drugged yesterday. What a crummy breakfast! But this was a big deal to Angelina so he picked up the fork provided and he ate with a huge smile plastered like glue on his face.

Angelina was in heaven. Keith seemed to love her breakfast. She just couldn't believe how lucky she was being here with him. She watched him eat and asked, "Keith, my dad and his friends are leaving to buy some fishing equipment. They're going to do some fishing at a nearby lake and then Kevin and Frank are heading back to their home towns. Dad says they should be gone about two hours. Since it'll just be the two of us I wondered if you felt well enough for a short walk or maybe a rowboat ride. I could do the rowing so you could rest your shoulder."

Keith considered her suggestions as he chewed his mouthful of waffle. He had to escape once the three men left. No telling what might happen once they headed off for their next job. They could get killed and Keith and Angelina would be stuck here in the wilderness. The job could go sour and the three might return angrier than ever. Keith thought about what Angelina had said about coming to help him last night. Did that mean she had a car of her own? Maybe she would be willing to drive Keith out of these woods! He could ask her to go see a movie and while out of this cabin, Keith could find a phone and call for help.

As he sat contemplating, the door opened and in walked Joseph. "Angie, dear. Do you remember running over any nails on your way up here? I just pulled three long nails from your two front tires. I'm afraid they're flat as pancakes. I'll get you a couple on my way back from fishing. I just wanted to check on our young visitor and let you both know we men are heading out. How are you feeling, Keith?"

"I'm fine, sir," Keith responded coldly but he smiled to hide his contempt from Angelina. Darn that man! He'd put holes in the tires to keep them both trapped.

"Good, good. Glad to hear it. Well, honey. Will you two be okay without a car for a couple of hours," Joseph asked smoothly.

"Sure, daddy. We were just trying to decide if Keith felt well enough for a walk or for me to give him a boat ride but he's been too busy snarfing down the breakfast I made for him," Angelina concluded happily.

Joseph smiled. "Well I'm sure whatever you two choose it will be the right and safe choice. Right, Keith?"

"Of course, Mr. Moretti," Keith answered tersely with the same fake smile on his handsome face.

"Glad to hear that," Joseph remarked with an eerie glare at Keith. "We're leaving now. So remember; stay safe you two. Don't do anything that might get you into trouble."

Angelina giggled. "Oh, dad, really. We aren't seven you know."

Joseph smiled at his daughter. "No. I know you aren't seven. It's been sixteen lovely years with you. I hope I get many more years of love with my precious child. Right, Keith," Joseph warned in code again.

Keith looked Joseph in the eye. "Yes, sir. I certainly understand how important family should be."

Joseph chuckled at Keith's choice of the word 'should'. " Bye you two," Joseph concluded and walked laughing out the bedroom door. He could still be heard chuckling all the way out the front door of the cabin.


End file.
